Stolen
by chazza
Summary: Basically when Phoebe had her baby stolen it didn't die but became a little girl who desperatly wants her mother and oh yeah i don't own Charmed or the characters. COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

I look at my mum from outside and I wonder if she will ever know that I am alive. I can feel the tears come but I can't let my dad see any weakness, I am supposed to be evil not good. Want to know a secret, I am a very good actress. My dad will never know just as my mum will never know. I look at her and I wish I could know her but how do you go up to someone and say "Hi I am the daughter that was taken from you" Yeah right.  
  
I have been looking at my mum since I was old enough to shimmer which was 2 years ago. I am 8 now, my dad wouldn't let me go out before I started school. Now don't get me wrong I love my dad when he is my dad but I want my mum. Every day I try to see my mum, usually I orb during lunch but she got a job recently and I don't see her very often but when I do I feel so happy.  
  
One of her sisters had a baby and he was so cute. When everyone was downstairs and the baby was upstairs I shimmered up there and he was sleeping but when I got closer his force field went up and I heard sirens and everyone came running so I shimmered quickly. I was so scared, why did sirens go off I don't understand.  
  
That was the first time I saw him, the second time I unfortunately was a little reckless. I was walking home from school and their mum's sister was, I think she was tired of being cooped up. And me being the daredevil I am decided to see if she would let me hold him so I walked up to her. She smiled at me and said "Hi" I smiled and bent in the pram and said "Oh he is so cute it is a boy right" She smiled and nodded and I knew she wasn't scared of me. I looked into her eyes and saw she had a lighter colour to my mum. I tickled the baby on the belly and said "What's his name?" She gave me a warm motherly smile and said "Wyatt and I am in Piper what's your name". I panicked for a minute but didn't let it show, do I tell her the truth, but what would she say. I make up my mind and I said "I'm Prudence but I don't like it so you can call me Prue" I saw her eyes flash with pain and I start regret telling her. You know what I never got was why my dad called me that if I am meant to be evil I guess he called me that cause he figured mum would have. I look at my watch and look at Piper and say "I gotta go or my dad will go postal". Damn I have watched my mum too much, I heard her say that the other day, Piper has an expression I can't read and says bye and I race off.  
  
I was an idiot I showed myself when I was 6 and a half but now I am 8 and Wyatt is turning 2 soon and I am watching them. The tears are running down my face, why can't I have a family like that, why does he get it. I hear my dad calling me, he thinks I am in my room, good thing I put a spell on it. I shimmer into my room just as he opens the door. "Hey sweetie dinners on the table come on", he is at the moment the dad I love and adore but who knows how long that lasts for.  
  
Last time we had dinner he smelt mum's perfume on me because I love that scent and his eyes turned black and he started ordering demons to kill the charmed ones. I was soo scared. He has these meetings every night and discusses witches to kill and factions to take over. Any way tonight is special because I am 9 today I just forgot, I always forget until dad tells me. We always have a special dinner at 5 pm and then he gives me a present and sends me to my room , crap birthday hey. Anyway today he made my favourite, Spaghetti bolognaise yum. Then he gave me my present and it was so pretty. He gave me this journal made out of leather for my personal thoughts. He said "I know your growing up and thought you should write down al those things you've done". I smile and politely say "Thankyou" I give home a kiss on the cheek and a hug and say "Night dad". I am not looking forward to next years birthday as that is when I start training to be an assassin I don't want to kill people! 


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into my room and lock the door and say out loud these words "To my ears be heard My fathers call like a bird Come soaring to me To whatever place I might be" I feel the spell work and I shimmer outside my mums house again and I look in. They are sitting at the table and are talking. I see Piper look up and I back up against the wall so as not to be seen. I peer around the corner and meet the face of Piper, I back up in shock and fall over a bush, damn why didn't I just shimmer. Too late Piper is outside and leaning over me.  
  
I rub my elbow and say "Ow" out loud while I see other people coming out. I don't think Piper recognizes me thank god. But she is looking mightily angry. She softens though when she sees me frightened and says "And just what do you think you are doing staring into our house". I stand up shakily and shrug my shoulders and I look over hers and I see my mum the closest I have ever been to her. I feel the tears again and I mutter "You don't cry". I wipe the lone tear the comes out and I make myself harden to whatever is to come and I stare at Piper's shocked face, damn I think she heard me.  
  
She looks over the panamas I had put on in case I had to shimmer into bed and she looks like she decided something and she offers me her hand and says "Come on lets get you some hot chocolate and you can tell us about it." I looked shocked and then I realize that I don't know what to do, Go or don't. I take her hand and look at my mum who has stayed silent throughout this. We walk into their house and my god it is huge on the inside. We go into a kitchen and they sit me at a table and my mum sits across from me and says "Hi I'm Phoebe and that at the stove is Piper, next to you is Paige and next to her is Leo and that (points to the high chair) cute little man there is Wyatt."  
  
I smile and say "hi" Since when am I shy. I look down and then realize they are waiting for my name, I can't lie to my mum can I? Isn't that like some sin or something? So I say "I'm Prue" I know without looking up that pain would have flashed in their eyes. Piper places a mug in front of me and I mumble "Ta" and I take a sip. MMMM yum this is even better then my dads and I say that to her. I then realize what I said and I put my hand over my mouth. Piper smiles and says "So dad hey so where about is he? I don't want to lie so I tell the truth well sort of "In a meeting". Piper again smiles and says "Ok then where is your mum". I blush and say "Dad told me she died". See I didn't lie I just told a part of it. All of them say "Oh" and I so want to tell them but what would I do.  
  
I hear in my head the sound of birds and my head shoots up, everyone looks at me. Phoebe says "What" I look at her and say "My dad oh my good he is going to go postal when he sees my room empty (I hear the birds are louder and I know he is in my room) Uh Oh too late". All of them look confused and I bet they are even more confused when I say "Nice meeting you guys see ya" I hear a protest but I have already shimmered into my bathroom. I flush the toilet and walk out and see my dad whirl around "How did you get there" I give him my bleary eyes "huh". He sighs and says "Come on lets tuck you in Prue". I run into his open arms and he puts me into bed and kisses me on the head and then sings me the lullaby he told me mum sang to me when I was in her womb. I pretend to fall asleep and I hear him walk out. 


	3. Chapter 3

I open my eyes slowly and hearing dad gone I shimmer back into the manor. I hear them in the attic arguing about what I am. I slowly creep up the stairs and I hear "She was just kid, maybe we imagined it" That being from my mum, I hear Paige say "No she was a demon only demonic things shimmer". They keep arguing and I push the door open and say "Why don't you just ask me what I am?" My entrance causing silence. I am holding my teddy bear which dad told me mum brought when I was in her womb.  
  
I suppose to them they would see a small child with deep brown eyes and wavy black hair a little shorter then Pipers, who is nicely tanned thanks to my many beach trips with the nanny. I am wearing pink pyjamas and am holding a pink teddy bear. Not exactly demonic looking you would think.  
  
Piper puts her hands up and I don't know why but the man Leo he stopped moving and I let out a "Huh". Followed closely by three "huhs" from the rest of them. I then realize what happened and I say a little hurt "I am part witch you know". Paige says "Part" I smile and say "Well you didn't expect me to be able to shimmer and not be part demon as well did you". All three let out tiny oh's and Leo unfreezes looking confused.  
  
Piper says "But how are you part Witch part demon." I smile and look at my mum for a second and say "well my dad is a demon and my mum well my mum is a witch". Piper saw me look at Phoebe and I know she now sees the similarities but the other two haven't got it yet. Piper lets out a gasp and I smile and she says "But we saw you die". I shrug and say "Are you sure of what you saw cause if you saw that would I be here". Piper is still the only one who realizes and her sisters are looking very confused. I sigh and turn to them and say "My name I Prudence Melinda Turner though I suppose it is Halliwell turner so you get it now". My mum says "Oh my god you're my baby". 


	4. Chapter 4

I look at her and I know that my eyes are identical to hers, we both have tears running down our faces. She looks at her sisters and then at Leo as if for permission, now why would she need permission I don't get that. She opens up her arms and I run into them and openly sob and say into her ears "I love you mummy, always have, always will". I look up in shock when I see behind my mum and her sisters is my dad and he is not looking like my dad right now. I cower away from my mum and back up real quick and quickly bend on one knee and bow. It always worked at home when he was angry.  
  
He looks at the charmed ones and ignores them, Piper she blows him up but he just reforms and comes over to me. Phoebe tries to stop him much to everyone's protest but he flings her away like she was paper. He grabs me gives everyone a leering grin and shimmers out. I look at my mum's face just before we go and I can see she is hurt I mouth the word sorry as the tears fall freely and I am suddenly in the underworld.  
  
My dad he isn't him anymore he has no control and he it puts me into magically bounds to stop me. He sneers at me and says "No heir of mine is to mingle with good witches". My tears are falling freely and I take up all my courage that I have gained in my 9 years and I square my shoulders and say "I'm not your heir". He backhands me and I try to hold my head but the chains stop me, everything is going black and I can feel blood falling down my face mingling with my tears.  
  
When I wake up I am painfully away of metal on my hands and feet and I see the seer looking at me. She has always been mean to me and of all the people in this demonic world she is the one I fear the most. The source may hurt me but deep down my father is in there and wouldn't let me die. The seer is someone I don't understand, she knows what I really am, she knows I am not evil. 


	5. Chapter 5

Author note: Thanks for the reviews from Rach, Charmed, Ever wood, Hp Fan and Paige. I only continued because of them.  
  
************************************************************************ I open my eyes only to see the seer staring straight at me. When she sees my eyes open she gives an evil smile and runs her hand along the cut that the source or my dad made with his ring. I instantly flinch and bite my lip in pain which makes the smile on her face grow.  
  
I look up at her and say "When I am going to be out of these things", she shrugs her shoulders and turns away and walks back to the I guess you would say cauldron. She adds something and then turns to me and says "Because of your insolence, the charmed shall soon be no more".  
  
My heart stops for a second in my chest and I can feel the tears spring against my will. "No please I'm sorry, I will stay away, please leave them alone" I start begging. She shrugs her shoulders again and says "It is not for me to give I only obey". I start to tug on the chains in a desperate attempt at escape but I know it is useless, there is only one way out and it isn't this.  
  
I turn my attention back to her and I can tell she is nearing the end of whatever spell she is casting. She calls out some words and about twenty demons show up around the room, I let out a gasp of horror and every one of them turn to look at me.  
  
The seer claps her hands and they turn their attention to her and what seems to be their leader steps forward. He sort of looks like my fathers demon Balthazar but instead of being red he is blue with the same patterns. He steps forward and kneels before the seer and I see that my father has appeared behind her. I strain my neck and I notice his eyes are for the moment completely black. The leader says to him or the seer I don't really know but he says "My liege what would you have us do". The seer turns to what was once my father and he nods and she turns back to the group. She says in a strong and clear voice "In mere moments the charmed ones shall be summoned here" There is a big outburst of voices across the room some protesting some just whispering to others.  
  
The seer pus her hands up and says "Silence" The room goes deathly silent once again. She continues "As I was saying in mere moments I shall summon them to this circle and they will be powerless and I would have you kill them". I let out an audible "No" but I am ignored. The seer goes back to her potion and the people in the room find places to sit and talk and wait. I look around these cloaked demons and wonder how they are going to manage to kill the famous charmed ones, my aunts, my mother.  
  
I notice there is one cloaked demon who like the others has his hood up but he is close to me. For the moment I ignore him and set about to persuade my father not the source but my daddy. I start to yell "Dad please Daddy Don't do it Dad". I yell over and over again but nothing happens. The seer walks over and says "Your father is at the moment not attainable, only the source is in control so don't waste your breath". I sign defeated and she takes out a knife out of her cloak and comes closer to me. I gasp in fear and whisper as I look at the knife "What are going to do". She lets out aw laugh and says "You didn't think we had you hear for no reason did you, see I found the key in rendering the charmed ones powerless once summoned." She leans in closer to me "Your blood is the key sweetie" She walks away from me and turns around and says "Once added if you are in the same room as a relative with powers they are powerless." I close my eyes and force my tears away. She walks over to her pot and adds my blood and then she whispers some words and when I open my eyes I see my mother and aunts in a circle looking scared and confused. 


	6. Chapter 6

I see my mum and aunts look around confused but they don't look at me, why don't they look at me? I am chained to wall to the side of them in plain view but they don't even look at me. I can see Piper trying to freeze everyone so I say in a defeated and tired voice "Your powers don't work here". The seer looks over at me and glares but doesn't say anything. Piper looks around the room and says "Who said that". Huh why doesn't she know it was me? Before I can say something the seer puts her hand up and vines wrap around my mouth and I try to yell but it is too muffled to be heard. The seer looks at them and says "You have been brought because of someones insolence and now you shall be destroyed". My mum looks at her and say "More powerful then you have said that and yet here we stand". I close my eyes, I can't watch.  
  
Suddenly I can feel my mouth is free of the vines and someone is attempting to break me free but with no such luck. I slowly open my eyes and the first thing I see is my mum and aunts fighting karate style with a mass of demons. Then I look down and I see um I think it is Leo standing in front of me with a demon cloak on and he is smiling at me. I smile and say "You can only open it with someone close to me blood, like my dad". His eyes shine as if he has had an idea and he abandons me. I see him put the hood up and I look around and see no one has noticed him. He goes over to my mother and I see blood running down her head, he smears her blood in his hand and rushes back to me. I crane my head upwards as he places some of the blood on the chains. It works and I rub my wrists and try to keep myself from falling. He hold me over his back as he undoes my feet. I feel myself falling but as I am on his back, he places me on the ground.  
  
I close my eyes and try to stop the dizziness but then I feel the cut on my head is gone and I open my eyes and find him over me smiling. I jump to my feet and see there is still about 10 of the demons left and my mum and aunts are starting to tire. I form an energy ball and start to take out the demons.  
  
The seer notices me and starts to say some words but before she finishes I say a counter spell and she gets what she was trying to do to me. She is frozen solid and is not my concern anymore. I see a demon towering over my aunt Pipers unconscious body , I put my hands up and freeze the room. Phoebe looks up from where she is about to kick a demon and says "Piper how did you" Then she sees me and lets out a "Oh". I look at her and can see the pain she is in but as I don't know how long the freeze will last for I can't spend too much time worrying. I look at Paige and say "we have to kill them now because I don't know how long this will last". Paige nods and I see mum nod. Wow mum god I wish no never mind no time for wishing. I see Paige grab a demons knife and mum does the same, they start to kill the demons. There is about 6 left and when the have killed 1 each and I have killed two the reaming 2 unfreeze. See I told you I wasn't too sure how long it would last. I leave the last of them to mum and Paige as I feel a familiar chill. I turn to Leo and say "You have to get them out of here, my dad he is coming".  
  
Leo looks panicky from where he is healing Piper and I know he is scared. Phoebe finishes the last demon and looks at me and says " I can't leave you here". 


	7. Chapter 7

I look into my mothers eyes and see what I have always wanted to, I see love. Pure and simple, I see tears but beneath it can be clearly seen. I want to hug her so much but if they stay any longer he will kill them. I shake my head at her and tears spill out from my eyes as I say urgently "I can't he will find me and then hurt you, you have to go". My mum she just stands there, she looks at her sisters and shakes her head and says "No I may not have been there the first nine years of your life but I want to be there for the next".  
  
I am crying hard now but she has to go why doesn't she get that? He will kill her if he finds her with me and I don't think I would want to be alive if she was gone.  
  
I wonder what would happen if I just took her outstretched hand and went with her. Would I be safe? Would she be safe? I shake my head at her again and say or half cry "I can't. I can't.". Leo walks over to Piper and holds her hand and Paige goes to my mum and holds her shoulder and they disappear in a blue light.  
  
When I look up I see my mum is still there, she must have got out of the orb. She holds her arms out and I race into them glad for the comfort. And then he comes! 


	8. Chapter 8

Author Note: Ok thankyou so much for the reviews the only reason I write more so soon and fast is because of them. I can write this quick also because once I have a story in my head I like to try to get it out. More to come soon so keep reviewing and I will update !!  
  
************************************************************************ I don't actually see him arrive but the way my mum is tensing I know he is here. I turn slowly around in her arms and look up to see him, but he isn't him he is my dad. His eyes aren't black but they are full of tears. I have never seen my dad cry why now?  
  
I turn my head and I can see my mum has tears in her eyes as well, their eyes are looking at me and then each and are all teary. Of all the confrontations of my parents this is not one I thought of. They are looking like they are still in love although in my mums eyes I can see hate but if you look closer you can see the love she is trying desperately to hide.  
  
I put my hand on her face and whisper "You still love him don't you?". She looks up at me shocked but doesn't confirm or deny what I have said. My dad's eyes have cleared and he says "Prue come on we can't stay too long he he will come back." I don't turn when I hear him say this I just watch the expressions playing across my mum's face. She first looks angry then confusion fills her face and I know why. So I put my hands on her face and say "He can't control when the source takes over, don't you understand? They are two different people?"  
  
She puts her hands on my cheeks and says "How did you get so smart?". I smile and try to clear the tension in the room by saying "Look at my parents". I am rewarded with a chuckle from her which makes my heart swell. I hear my dad come behind me and he puts a hand on my shoulder and says "They will be here soon". I look up at him and smile and then I turn back in time to see my mum's anger.  
  
She punches him in the face, my god my mum, the one with the passive power punches the all time most powerful source of the underworld in the face!! He doesn't react though, he keeps his calm and tries to control the source from coming out. The mum stops her physical assault and moves to verbal. "How dare you take our child My Child and not tell me I have one. And then when I do find out YOU are going to take her again. (She puts her hands into fighting position again) I won't go down without a fight Cole, you know that!"  
  
I can see my dad is amused not angry. He folds his arms across his chest and says "And just how do you suppose you are going to take her from me". I intervene at this stage. Now you have to remember my dad only really knows about my passive power he thinks I haven't controlled my other powers yet. I walk up to him and go on tiptoes and put my hand on his arm trying to pull him to my height. He looks at my mum and then kneels, I touch his face as I did with her and kiss him on the forehead. I tell him this " Daddy I love you and I will always love you k!". Then before he has time to process I go over to my mum and take her hand and then one minute we are staring at my dad on his knees with tears fresh in his eyes looking at us then we are standing in front of a very angry Piper and Paige. 


	9. Chapter 9

I back behind my mum as I have never seen people so angry before. She puts her hands around me protectively and glares back at them and says "WHAT". Piper says "As if you don't already know. How could you just let go of Paige like that.(looks at me) Hello Prue". I smile from behind mum and mutter a hello.  
  
Mum glares at Piper again and Paige butts in and says "You could have been killed or worse turned evil again, how could you do that to us Pheebs". Mum looks down at me and then back at her sisters and says "I did what you would have done Piper if it had been Wyatt. I did what any mother would have done!" Piper frowns for a second and before she can say something Paige says "But you don't even know her, it could be a trick she could be evil. After all look at her father".  
  
I am about to defend myself when mum says "look at her mother, it works both ways you know?" Paige replies with "you didn't raise her evil did". This time I do defend myself and say "Evil didn't raise me, my dad did". Paige softens for a second and then says "And you dad is evil thus evil raised you". I start to get angry and say "No the source is evil, my dad is good. Get it Source evil, Cole good." I hear Piper mutter "Another Phoebe". I turn my attention to her and say "Duh I am her daughter you know". What is with these people, you would think they didn't care about me, why don't they care about me? Damn the tears are building up again.  
  
I look at their anger which can so easily be read and then I turn to see my mum who isn't looking at me. Why can't I ever have a mother? I look at all three of them and say "Fine you know what if you don't want me in your lives (the tears start coming) I'll Leave". I shimmer out to my garden spying spot and fall softly to the ground sobbing quietly.  
  
I slowly perch myself up and listen to what they have to say. Mum is on the ground crying like me, Piper is next to her trying to comfort her and Paige is standing there looking shocked. Why is she crying I thought she didn't want me? I can't hear what Piper is saying to her and I want to. I see Leo orb into the room and ask "Is she hurt", Piper looks up to him and says "Only her heart". What does that mean only her heart. How does a heart hurt and the person not be hurt. Is it the same thing with love, does your heart hurt when you are in love. Isn't there a saying that says Love hurts?  
  
I watch as they take her upstairs presumably to her room and I wait until they come back down the stairs before I shimmer up the stairs and am now in my mum's room unseen. I stand in the shadows and watch as she cries and then falls into a restless sleep. I slowly creep over and don't make a sound, I crawl under the covers and snuggle into my mum's arms. She must sleep pretty deeply when she is upset although she does pull me closer and I hear her whisper Cole. I try not to let out a giggle at hearing my fathers name come out of mothers lips in her sleep. Instead I memorize the feelings of her arms around me and the way she smelt like shampoo and soap. I fall asleep thinking of flowers and berries.  
  
When I wake up I notice fingers playing with my hair, I look up and see my mum smiling and staring at me. I yawn and smile and say "Hi mum" then I snuggle closer to her and hear her say "Hi baby". 


	10. Chapter 10

When I hear footsteps coming up the stairs I hide under blanket and this makes mum ask "what are you doing. I let out a muffled "Not ready to share you yet" and I earn a laugh from her and a "Ok". I keep hidden under the blanket and at the last second I hear the TV being switched and the door opens. I hear Piper say "How you feeling honey" Mum says while holding my hand "I just want to spend the day in bed alone if that's ok with you". Even under the blankets I can hear when Piper frowns and I hear her say "You sure honey cause we could do a girly day, just as girls, you used to love to do that when you were down." I squeeze her hand and when she speaks next I can hear a smile in her voice and she says "I think I will watch television and just spend some time alone, I just don't feeling like being around people yet". I hear the door shut and mum pulls me out and I tackle her to the make her lie down. I start to tickle her and she tries to get me but I keep dodging her hand. She finally gets me and I start to laugh too loud which makes her stop and I sit on her lap and put my hands around her neck and hug her and whisper "I love you mummy".  
  
She pulls me into a tighter hug and I can feel her tears landing on my back as she says "I love you too baby". I pull out of the hug and say "So what do you want to do today seeing as I'm all yours". She smiles softly and says "I was thinking that first we could go back to sleep seeing as I woke up with someone way too early in the morning and was too intrigued with studying them to sleep". I smile and cringe a little and say "You were studying me?" she nods and says "Hey I've never seen you sleep what do you expect". I smile again, that seems to be all I am doing today and I lay down and she lays down next to me.  
  
We lay there staring for a few seconds and then she closes her eyes. I put my hand up to her face and start to trace her face with my fingers. I feel how smooth her forehead is, slowly and softly trace over her eyelids and down her nose and down her lips. I bend forward and kiss her softly and say "I love you mummy". She smiles and murmurs "Love you too".  
  
I lay back down and wonder if my dad will come after me or if he will try to destroy the source and if we will be a family again. At this thought I turn over and look to make sure mum is sleeping and I shimmer upstairs. I step in front of the book and before I have a chance to start looking for what I want it start flipping pages. It lands on the Balthazar page and I shake my head and say "I don't want to kill my daddy". The pages start to flip again and land on the last page in the book. It explains how to separate the source from a willing demon, in other words my dad to a T. All they have to do is kiss the one they love and then they have to have a little of each others blood and hey presto no more daddy source. Although the sources energy would go into another demon, as long as it isn't my dad I don't see the problem.  
  
I smile and then shimmer back into the same position I was in before and fall into a deep happy dreamful filled sleep. 


	11. Chapter 11

This time when I wake up I can feel more bodies on the bed and I get a scared feeling in the pit of my stomach. I slowly open my eyes and sigh with relief when I see my aunts sleeping protectively around us. I roll over a little bit but carefully as not to stir my mother and I come face to face with Piper.  
  
She is still sleeping and I study her like I did my mother as she sleeps. I notice the similar facial features we share although I have my mothers nose I seem to have her lips. Is that weird when you can notice similarities in your aunty? The only similarity I ever saw in my dad was our hair and temper although I seem to have tempers from both my parents weird huh.  
  
I watch as Piper slowly opens her eyes and smiles when she sees me staring. She whispers to me " Glad you came back". Aww they do care, maybe I won't be evil. I smile at her and wonder how I am going to get my mum alone again so I can tell her what I know. I roll back over and am happy to see my mum slowly started to stir.  
  
I watch her eyes open and again I am rewarded with one of her smiles. She whispers a "Hey you" and I whisper back "hey yourself". I see her glance at the alarm clock and I look over and see it is 11am time to get up. Piper rolls over looks at the clock and says "Hey how about I make blueberry and choc chip pancakes". In response to this both mum and my stomach growls in time. This makes both of us giggle loudly and Piper climb out of the bed and head for the kitchen yelling behind her so that Paige wakes up and hears "Breakfast in half an hour". Paige wakes up with a start and falls off the bed causing us into a fit of giggles again. She mumbles something unheard and shuffles out of the room I suppose to the shower I don't know.  
  
Finally alone I turn to mum and force a serious expression on my face which causes more giggles from my mum for some reason. I put my hands up to stop her and seeing that I am actually serious she stops. I reach up and touch her face and I say quietly "If my daddy was good would we be a family". She looks confused for a few and whispers "I don't know". I sigh and say "Well if I knew a way to get rid of his evil side, (pause) the source would you take him back". I can see her hesitation I can see she is going to say no so I say "For me". She looks at me and I say "Do you love him". She nods and says "I will always love him, he is apart of me". I smile and say "So then would you".  
  
She touches my face the same way I was touching hers and says "For you anything!". 


	12. chapter 12

I frown and say "Not just me, it has to be for you and my daddy, for our soon to be family, please?" I almost plead. She smiles and says "What is your what if way".  
  
I look at her and say "Now you can't be angry but I just wanted to know so I went up to the attic while you were asleep". She shrugs and says " Your part of the family so it is ok". Not what I was expecting I was expecting her to yell and scream or throw me out not this. I smile innocently and say "Really?" She pulls me into a hug and says "I only had to look at you to know you were sweet, innocent, good and my daughter". I embrace tighter and say "So you will save my daddy then".  
  
She pulls me out of the embrace and says "Ok spill lets here the plan". I look into her eyes and say "you need to first cut each other on the finger tips and mingle your blood and then kiss, simple as that". She frowns and says "Nothing is ever that simple". I look and say " It says that as long as the two people are in love and the carrier of the source wants to be good then it will work, the drawback is the source's essence will go into another demon." She smiles then frowns once again and says " When Cole destroyed the source it went into him and he is half demon, aren't you like a quarter of a demon what's to stop it going into you".  
  
This time it is my turn to frown, I didn't think about that and what better place for the source to go then into his heir. " I could not be there when it happens I could be somewhere else." I tell her and that logic sounds fine to me but she looks confused. I look at her and say "Where did I lose you?". She smiles and says "How old are you again?" I look at her and say "Me I'm nine why". She says "You sure don't act like any nine year olds I have met" I smile and say "I have always been ahead of my age group, that test I took says I have the capability of a 14 year old." She lets out a oh and then says "Ok how are we going to get Cole here, I suppose we could summon him". I nod my head and grab her hand and say "After breakfast I am starving". She grabs my hand and we head off to the wonderful yummy smell which wafting upstairs.  
  
We sit down and everyone smiles and tries to make me feel welcome and I smile back. Piper sets smiley choc chip pancakes in front me and I lick my lips in anticipation. The first bite is heaven it is a waterfall of taste yum. I eat fast though because I want to get to my plan as soon as possible, I see my mum is eating slow and I kick he4r under the table. She lets out a ouch and looks up at me, Piper asks her "what's wrong Pheebs", Mum says "Ah nothing just got a hot bit, but you know what I think I am full and me and Prue here have to have a talk about something (she gets up and grabs my hand and we start heading towards the stairs) so we will talk to ya guys later". We are up the stairs now and heading to the attic, she has something in her hand that I didn't notice before, a plastic bag with some sort of blood thing in it. We reach the attic and mum goes to the book and flips to a page then goes to a box and puts crystals around the floor then grabs a knife and gives it to me. She goes to the attic door again and locks it the goes back to the book.  
  
All the time I just stare at her hurried motions, I didn't think she would be so quick and I thought she would tell her sisters. Weird. She starts to read the Balthazar summoning spell and I hold the knife and back to the attic door. I see swirls of lights and electricity flashes around where the crystals are. In place of empty air suddenly stands my daddy. 


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far but a special thanks to Charmed, Ever wood, HP FAN, your reviews make me update faster so thanks!  
  
************************************************************************ He doesn't see my mum but instead only sees me, he tries to come to me but is stopped by the force field. He looks at me questionary and says quietly "sweetie where have you been what am I doing here?" He then notices his surrounding and sees Phoebe and starts to panic "you can't summon me into your home phoebe he will kill you". Mum sighs and comes over to me and grabs the knife and walks to the edge of the crystals and says "Cole do you want to be good". He looks pleadingly into her eyes and says "You know I do", She looks at him and says "Then this is the only way" she turns to me with a pleading look and says "Prue honey time to go now far away ok honey". I rush over to her with a feeling of dread and she pulls me into her arms and kisses me all over on my face whispering her love. I kiss her back and tell her "I love you with all my heart mummy and you too daddy I will be back soon". I smile sweetly and then shimmer out.  
  
I shimmer to the beach which I know will be deserted. I sit down in the sand and watch as the waves roll and hit the sand bank. It is beautiful here, I wish I could live near the beach. To my surprise a young family comes around the beaches hill and down to the water, the child looks at me curiously, she looks to be about 6. They go a fair distance back but not that close to me and they set a blanket up and an umbrella. I watch as the mother puts sun block on the girl and the father scoops her up when they finish and go running in the water. They look so happy, so much a family, I hope I will have that soon.  
  
I turn away from the happy family and look at my watch and realize I have been sitting here for like an hour and half. That should be enough time for her to destroy the source or rather move the essence right. We really should have devised a system so I would know when she was finished.  
  
I shimmer to the living room and see Leo and Piper watching Practical Magic, which consider the irony is kinda funny. I walk over to them and they look up and Leo says "Hey what you doing down here?" I smile when I see Wyatt is snuggled between the two and say "Has mum come down here yet?" They look confused and say "Why where have you been?" I blush and say " What no where um I am just gonna go check on her k". Piper looks wary or suspicious and says "What are you hiding". I race up the stairs and avoid answering. I first go to the attic but there isn't anything there, now I am scared. I go down to our well mum's room and slowly open the door and the site I see brings tears to my eyes. 


	14. Chapter 14

I see my mum cuddled into my dad's chest and both are smiling. They are on top of the bed wearing clothes and they look exhausted, I can see their fingers entwined and the cuts are closed. I walk out of the room beaming and on the way down the stairs I bump into Piper making her way up the stairs.  
  
Piper stopped and wouldn't let me past but said "I am not leaving here until you tell me what you are hiding". My smile lights up even bigger and I say "As long as you don't get angry or disturb them". Her eyebrow quirks up and says "them?" I try to push her down the stairs and she takes my arm gently and pulls me down to the living room too. I notice Wyatt sleeping on the couch and Piper motions to Leo to take him up to bed. He picks the sleeping toddler up and heads for the stairs. Piper sits on the couch and I follow.  
  
I hear the front door open and hear Paige come in the room and say "Hey what's with the tension?" Piper motions for her to sit and says "Prue hear is going to tell us what she is hiding". Paige looks at Piper then me and sits down but doesn't ask questions. So this is what I say "Well I found a spell to remove the source from my daddy". Piper frowned and Paige lit up and said "Oh my god really, well why are we sitting here". Piper looked at me and said "Phoebe already did it didn't she?" I smiled and nodded and then she said "I can't believe she could be so idiotic why didn't she tell us what would have happened if something had gone wrong, she is ok right?". I smile and say "She is better then ok and my daddy is all my daddy now no more bad guy".  
  
Piper nods and Paige beams and Piper says "I suppose that is supposed to make it all better. But then I suppose of she is happy and if it makes you happy. I will lecture her later". She opens her arms and smiles and say "come on you didn't think I would be that mad at you, give your aunty a hug". I rush into her arms and then I feel Paige hugging me too." I whisper I their ears " I love you guys" and they say back at the same time "Luv you too."  
  
We hear footsteps coming down the stairs and see my mummy looking very embarrassed but when she sees us she smiles and we open her arms and she rushes into our group hug. Piper says "we're happy for you Phoebe" she looks at me questioningly and I say "Hey you try resisting their questioning". She smiles and nods and says "So you don't mind". Paige shakes her head and Piper says " The only thing I care about apart from our families happiness is the fact that you didn't tell us, that hurts Pheebs". Her eyes start to fill with tears and mum wipes them away and says "I didn't want to hurt you guys, I'm sorry (she outs her lip out) am I forgiven". Piper pulls her into a tighter and says "Of course honey". Leo orbs into the room and on seeing the group hug says "Sorry" and starts to go. Mum yells out "Hey aren't you apart of this family too". He smile and we open our arms and he comes in for a hug. Piper then says "Hey so where is this man f yours and why isn't he in on this"  
  
Mum and me both look at her and at both time say "Really?" and then mum says "you want him in on this?" Piper nods her head and mum yells "Cole get your cute butt down here". I let out a "Ewww butts aren't cute" which leads to a mass giggling from us girls. Daddy peaks carefully down the stairs and sees everyone hugging he slowly takes the steps down. Upon seeing us open our arms he speeds up and now we are one mass of cuddling people. I am personally starting to feel squashed or though it is nice.  
  
I am near the back and I let a "Hey guys having a little trouble breathing here". We all detangle and I start yawning, it has been a really long day. Mum on seeing this picks me up and hands me to my dad's arms and says "Well everyone I think I am going to put this little family to bed so nightie night." She kisses Piper and Paige on the cheek and I turn a little and snuggle into my dad's chest and close my eyes. For the first time in my life I am completely happy. I have a family. 


	15. Chapter 15

It has been about 2 weeks since we all moved in together, Leo and Dad made two rooms downstairs for Wyatt and I. Although I can't really say made cause they are still working on it, it does have 4 walls and a roof now so that is a plus. We are going to paint it today and I want it purple with blue sponges on it. Mummy took me aside today and told me that I am going back to school next week. Did I mention that after that incident with Baby Wyatt and Piper, I haven't been back to school, so that is like 2 years now. Daddy said that I would be home tutored because of my powers and I was. Now I am going to a big school because I am too smart for Primary school so Junior High watch out, here comes Prue.  
  
Any way I will fill you in on the last 2 weeks of life. I have been sleeping in Paige's room cause as far as mummy and daddy know it is to give them space. But really I just love spending time with Paige she is the coolest aunt once you get to know her. We stay up late at night and tell stories to each other and she makes me laugh so hard. Aunt Paige is cool and that is all there is to it. Although I think Piper is cool too cause she is the best cook ever and she is always smiling now and we haven't seen a demon yet.  
  
I think the demons are scared to come into the house now, especially considering there are 3 witches, 1 half demon, 1 whitelighter, 1 whitelighter/witch and 1 Witch/demon. See with all those how could we lose. I went up to the attic today but you can't tell because it is a surprise.  
  
Today is Piper's birthday so I went up there and said a spell and I am not telling you the spell because then you might read it out loud. Any way I said the spell and first an old lady appeared, then one a little younger, then one the same age as my aunts with hair like mine. They looked at me and smiled and said "And why have you summoned us little one". I smiled and said "Depends on who you are". The older one stepped forward and said "Well considering the attic we are in I am Grams" I clap my hands and let out a "Yes" they look at confused and then the younger one said "I am the girls' mother" I let out another "Yes" and get another shocked look. The last younger lady said "I am their sister". I look at each one and then say "So you're my great grams, you're my grams and you're my aunt". They each let out a gasp and my great grams say "But how we would have known." Patty says "Shush mother what is your name little one". I look at what I know is Prue and say "Hello I am Prudence Melinda Turner Halliwell" Everyone of them lets out a gasp and I hold my head in pride.  
  
Prue says "But your so cute and you don't look evil" she earns a slap over the head by her grams and a glare from her mum. I look hurt and say "my daddy isn't evil anymore anyway don't you want to know why I summoned you" They all nodded so I continued "Today is Pipers' birthday and I wanted to get her something special so I thought what better present then her family. Patty smiles and so does grams and Prue frown turns into a really big smile. The Prue says "But can we? What about the elders". I give them a disgusted look and say "Poo Wee Elders I can make you solid for a day, it isn't that hard." I get three proud looks from these older women and three identical nods and I hear grams say "Another Phoebe". I smile that is the second time someone has said that. So I read the spell I made up and all three of them become solid. I say "Ok you guys wait up on the stairs until I get you" they nod so I go down the stairs to the lunch. I see everyone is waiting for me and I hold my hands up before I am questioned and I say "aunt Piper I want to give you my present now". She smiles sweetly and says "Aww sweetie you didn't have to get me a present I am just happy having you here". I shake my head and smile cheekily and say "Trust me when I say you will want this present." I shimmer out before I get questioned and come back with our guests. The whole goes silent and then erupts in the pounding of feet and everyone hugging. Don't I give the best presents! 


	16. Chapter 16

I think Piper's birthday was probably one of the happiest days the family had had all together. I got so many hugs that day. I just wish what happened next didn't happen. Now you remember me saying that the sources entity was going to go into another demon? Well it turns out the seer decided she would capture his entity and it went straight into her. And what with me being conceived when the source was actually in my dad, I am the heir. So he still wants me but no we never thought of that, we just thought he would give up. I wish we would have known.  
  
Right now I am stuck in a cage which can let magic in but no magic can go out. The seer says that she is going to turn me evil and the first thing I will kill is my sister. But I don't have a sister and the only thing I can figure out by that is my mummy is pregnant. She didn't tell me that though.  
  
I can see the source or the seer coming into the room and she still looks the same as ever, still evil. She walks up to me and says just 1 more day until your little sis is born. I look up shocked I thought I had only been here one day how is that possible? So I say "How long have I been here". She smiles evilly and says "Well my dear your parents tried to find you for a year and I put a spell on a body and made it look like yours so now they believe you are dead. So in answer to your question you have been here 3 years now.  
  
3 years I have been here three years! It went by so quick. She must have put something in that syringe to stop me aging cause I still look 10. You are probably wondering how I got here in the first place. Well you see it was my 10th birthday party and mum and dad took me to this water park, oh it was so much fun. We went on every ride and we were going to go home cause they were exhausted but I begged and begged for one more ride. With my face who could resist, so they said yes. I grabbed my mat and when I got to top, the last person had just jumped in and the slide guy suddenly grabbed my arm and poked me with something. I let out a "Hey" and tried to shimmer away but I couldn't, then the slide guy turned into the seer and she was laughing but stopped when is started screaming "DADDY HELP DADDY". She grabbed me and then bam I was in this cage.  
  
I fell asleep and I just woke up and she telling me it has been 3 years since she did that. So I am actually 13, I am a 13year old 10 year old. Now how am I going to get out of here, maybe I could pretend to be evil and that will make her happy. I wish my mummy was here she would so kick her butt. Ok so I am 13 I have to act 13 I am not going to cry I am not crying I am crying. Damn it I am weak.  
  
I see the seer come into my room and she says "You will have no choice but to be evil my dear because this here (she holds up another syringe) will make you evil". I cower down and say a prayer for them to forgive me. She injects me and I go from scared to nothing. She looks at me and I stare blankly back at her and she says "What do you feel". I kneel down unwillingly it is as if someone has taken over my body "Power my liege". She chuckles and says "Good it has worked (she open the cage with a flick of her hand) Your powers are restored now go kill the charmed ones new baby" I bow and say "Yes my liege". I yell in my head again yelling "Stop don't do it, she is your sister don't do it."  
  
My body however doesn't respond and shimmers out of there I am now in the attic. I yell again and it escapes my voice in a whisper but nothing "Please don't hurt her". Again my body ignores me but I keep yelling and I keep walking. We reach what was once my aunt Piper's room and now I know the seer was telling truth. When I walk in my parents are sleeping a very deep sleep, and all my head wants to do is run over and wake them up so they can comfort me but my body won't listen. Instead my body walks into what was once Wyatt nursery but now the new babies' I walk over to the crib and stare in. My hand goes into my shirt for a knife and pulls it out. Oh my god she is so cute, she has tufts of brown hair and she has her eyes tightly shut. My hand goes down but I use all my will power to stop the hand from going down so I do not kill her. My body or my evil side realizes what I am doing and drops the knife which wakes my parents with a start and the evil me shimmers down under back to the seer.  
  
Upon seeing us my mouth opens and I am able to speak "I won't kill her". The seer comes over and says "Well we will see how you like the torture pit and then we will see who you won't kill."  
  
Oh my god I hope it isn't what I think it is. 


	17. Conclusion

I can't take anymore of this and I yell "Please stop Please I will do anything just make it stop". The pain is unbearable, my skin is covered in marks that are already bruising, I am a walking bloody bruise. My whole body is in unbearable pain. The seer appears out of nowhere and the pain although stops getting worse does not go away. She smiles evily and with a flick of her wrist I am dressed again and my marks are covered. She says "Well now that is more like it (she hands me a vile) drink this so that you will be the age you are meant to be". I take the vile and drink it, it is a dreadful taste, like cow manure mixed with chilli pepper". I feel my body stretch and I grow taller and I look down and see I have small breasts forming. I look up and say "Why couldn't I have stayed the way I am". She smiles and says "Because this way is much more fun, your mother misses the most important part of your growing." I try to sit down and she say "UH Uh not until you kill your innocent". I sigh and look at her for permission and she nods her head. The moment I shimmer into the nursery alarms go off and I am covered in a net. The net having landed on my bruises makes me yell in pain, it is a good thing my mum won't recognise me because I wouldn't want her to see me like this". The three woman I had lived with for a year and a half come rushing into the room. Paige or what looks like Paige sets up four crystals around me and then takes the net off. When the net brushes my skin again I let out a cry and they all look confused as to why I seem hurt.  
  
I feel so betrayed that they didn't believe me and when I stand up and see no recognition I again feel betrayed. I look at the beautiful baby and wonder why she deserves to live and I deserve to die. Mum looks at me angrily when I look at her baby and Piper says to her "She is just a kid". Mum says "She may be a kid but the sirens went off and she is the only one under the net". Paige is staring at me and says "Well she has a weird look in her eye and I suppose she is evil and we should vanquish her". I smile at this the pain it will be gone if I can get them to vanquish me, I can finally rest and be out of the seer grip.  
  
They all once again look confused when I smile at the mention of vanquishing. My mum says oh screw that she isn't my mum anymore Phoebe says "We will need some of her blood". I put my arm out and they look at me shocked, Paige leans in and when she hold me shoulder I let out a cry of pain and withdraw. Paige asks me "Are you hurt" Phoebe slaps her across the head and says "She is a demon don't ask her that". I find my voice again and say quietly "That isn't my fault". Phoebe turns and glares at me, I wonder what made her so angry "And whose fault would it be that you are a demon and are trying to kill my baby". I look her straight in the eyes and say "My fathers'". They all gasp and the betrayal and anger that is in my eyes and I flop to the ground. They still don't know who I am. How could they not know? I look up from where I lay and say "Please just kill me, I don't want to live anymore, it is too hard". Phoebe just waves her hand and says "If she wants it lets do it." I look at her and say "When did you become so mean". Everyone looks at me shocked and she says "You don't know me" I look at her with contempt and say "Yes and you don't know me". I start to cry and Paige and Piper come forward and try to comfort me but when they touch my back I let out a scream.  
  
They start to roll my shirt up but I let out a "No you can't see me like this" I step out of the circle and they all gasp. Piper says "Your not a demon" I look at her sadly and say "I wish you recognized me and I wish I didn't feel this betrayal but I do" They all look mightily confused again. I figure hey what the hell I have to go back down there anyway. I look at Phoebe and then got o the crib and look at my sister, they all about to stop me when I stroke the baby but it doesn't cry. I look at their shocked faces and say "What's her name" Phoebe whispers "Melinda". I smile and say to her "Hey Melinda I am your big sis". All around me there are gasps of shock and then I look at them sadly and whisper "Sorry" I shimmer out with the baby. I don't go to the underworld though because I want to see first how they will take it.  
  
I shimmer to my hiding spot and lay the sleeping child on the ground and say a spell to keep her asleep and hidden. I then shimmer and hide near my mother. She is on the floor sobbing uncontrollably. She is saying "She is alive but now my baby is gone, Piper their gone." My heart is breaking and Piper carries my mum to the bed where they all try to control her emotional breakdown. I shimmer back to the baby and say a spell and she wakes up. When she opens her eyes and I see my father looking at me through her, I know I can't do it. She doesn't deserve to die, no one does.  
  
I shimmer back to her nursery and place her in her crib and whisper "now you be good and look after mummy for me because I have to go now k?" She gurgles at me and I smile. I can hear my mum getting up and I see she sees me and she lets out a "Prue please don't go". She rushes to me and I hold my breath to stop from crying out in pain, she hugs me and the tears fall and I know she sees her daughter in the crib. I play with her hair and say "I am sorry but if I stay any longer she will get me, I love you mum always will". Before she can say anything I shimmer out. I go into a store and grab a pen and paper and I write.  
  
When I finish the letter I shimmer into the attic and I put it on top of the book of shadows, I then shimmer to the beach where I first came a long time ago. I pick up the new knife that I was supposed to kill my baby sis with and I whisper "Goodbye" and I plunge it into me and then I feel nothing.  
  
Meanwhile my mum goes up to the attic finds the note and reads this;  
  
Dear mummy,  
  
Don 't be sad when you find this letter but be happy, I am finally at peace. I know you are probably saying that I could have been helped or saved but it wouldn't have happened. I am the sources heir and no matter what you do he will always want me which means you would always be in terrible danger around me. I couldn't kill my sister because she is too precious to this world, give her a life that I always wanted. Give her love and cherish her with all your soul. When she is older tell her how her older sister sacrificed her life so that she may live. Tell her I did because I love all of you and want you to live, don't break down when you read this because I am always there with you. I know you have already mourned me but to me I only was without you for a week. I know I looked 13 but I was really 10. Tell daddy I will always be his little girl even though he has another. Tell aunt Paige that she is my favourite story teller and I will always treasure the moments we had together. Tell Piper she made me happy whenever she cooked and whenever she cooks choc hip pancakes to think of me. Tell Leo that without his guidance I may not have lived as long as I did. And mummy I want you to live and not blame yourself because I never blamed you. I did feel betrayed but then I understood so when I die know I don't blame you and I love you with all my heart and soul. The two years I did know you were the happiest of my life, you made me want to live. Just remember I love all of you and now I get to be with Prue and Grams and Great Grams. By the time you finish reading this letter I will already be gone so don't worry about saving me because by not doing anything you have.  
  
I love you always and forever.  
Love Prudence Melinda Turner Halliwell  
  
************************************************************************ Author note: Ok I know you are thinking this is a weird end but it just came out like that and although sad I like it. At least Phoebe got to have another baby. Thank you to all those who reviewed I had fun writing this. 


End file.
